The Order of Light: The War against Necromancers
by TheCharredDragon
Summary: In a land where Pokémon have basically become humams. A war between the forces Light and Chaos engulfs the world. A Lucario, whose beginnings are very much intwined with the war, is forced to join the dark, seperating her from her friend. With all this chaos, how will she see her friend again?
1. Prologue

_**The Order of Light: The War against Necromancers**_

Prologue

…..…

….….

**[Time of Receiving: 16:26] [Date of Receiving: 7/26/3032] [Location: 31-X5]**

**[Beginning Transmission]**

"This is Colonel Yudowski reporting from area 31-X5. The monarch refuses to surrender to our terms. I will send an assassin to deal with him as to allow easier victory over the citizens. Once he is terminated, we will send our forces to take over the city. I am awaiting further orders. Colonel Yudowski out."

**[End of Transmission] [Source of Transmission: REDACTED]**

….

….

There was nothing, nothing at all that he could have done. It was done, finished, _finito_. The papers were sent, signed, registered and sealed. Lock, stock and barrel. His kingdom, the last stronghold of Sonne-the Order of Light, was going down because of the fear of the idiotic Counsel.

He ruled his kingdom as best as humanly possible. He listened and applied the ideas of many citizens, reasonable ideas of course. He gave homes and food to all those who were unfortunate and only let his most trustworthy be the delegates of delicate matters such as the treasury. And yet he was stripped of his power to make decisions and has been demoted to a mere consultant by the "democratic" Counsel, one of the many then reasonable ideas from his citizens.

The Counsel suggested that they should surrender and comply the incoming armies' terms. But he refused the idea, and might I add rather furiously. And, as he expected, he received rather angered banter and several curses from the less civilized of the Counsel and as stated earlier, he was quickly demoted after a show of "votes".

He didn't want to surrender to the terms of the Xinav-the Cult of Chaos. He knew that they won't take any survivors of the Sonne, even if they surrendered, unless they converted. And he knew his people wouldn't give up their beliefs and would rather die. So it would be better if he had just tried to defend his city, even if the outcome was inevitable.

The Lucario monarch took a deep breath to try to sooth his nerves. The wind picked up its speed and caressed his clothed fur, calming him. He looked down from atop his mansion balcony to watch the city he helped to build. His mansion wasn't the most dazzling, but it was still something his people looked up to. The citizens were going about their daily lives, still not yet given the news that their monarch was a monarch no more.

The city was very well known in the land, often called the modern city of gold. Cernav City was not a literal city of gold, but Pokémon often call it that because of its prosperous trading connections and treasury, trading connections that he had helped to create, along with many other things in his beloved city. This was the city where he was born, where he was taught freedom and to show compassion, the city where he met his wife, the city, where he will soon die.

Lucas took a deep breath as the emotions started to overwhelm him. He was going to miss this place, and although he knew his death was soon, he didn't feel afraid of dying. He felt that his time has come; he took another breath as his mind got distracted. He held the marble railing of the balcony and continued to take deep breaths. As he held the rails, he swiveled his head to look inside his chamber.

His chamber wasn't magnificent by royal and fancy standards, but it was enough to leave an impression. There was a desk in the far center of the room while there were several paintings of Xerneas lining the walls made by his wife before she-; Lucas shuddered as the thought of his wife's recent death passed through his mind. His frantic heart started to calm after his trip through the very emotional memory lane.

He twisted his head to see the far left corner of his office chamber and in it, was a simple wooden cradle. He slowly made his way to the cradle, making each of his steps as quiet as possible as to not wake the occupant of the cradle. When he finally reached there, a smile went across his distressed face upon seeing its occupier.

The occupant was a little Riolu whose coloration was instead of the usual blue and black, were instead bright yellow fur and pale blue-black stripes and patches. And the Riolu was his own flesh and blood, his little jewel, his very own daughter, who was only one week old. His daughter slept peacefully, her face portraying calmness as she slept, blissfully unaware of the turmoil around her.

Seeing his daughter always laid a smile on his rather aged face, but the more he watched his daughter, the more worried he got. He knew that the Xinav would surely kill his daughter as well as him to be rid of the Sonne once and for all. And he didn't want his daughter's life to end before it even began but the more he tried to find a solution, the more distressed he got.

Almost as if his daughter was sensing what was on his mind, the little Riolu started to shift in her sleep as she started to awaken. Lucas saw this and quickly shushed his daughter, making himself cheery for the sake of his daughter as he rocked the cradle to help his daughter sleep. The baby swiftly felt the change in mood and thinking nothing was wrong, started to sleep once more.

Slowly, he stopped rocking his daughter's cradle and kept the smile on his face for his daughter. When he stopped, he took a deep breath; he felt foolish to think that way as his daughter was still resting peacefully. He didn't want her to see any of this.

_Not now….._The monarch thought as he sighed and stood up. He gazed at his daughter sleep with a somber smile before making way to his desk which was only a few feet away from his daughter's cradle.

The desk wasn't too elaborate like the walls and halls of his mansion. True, it was made of the finest materials, but it didn't have any extravagant carvings or gold linings or any decorations-save for the crystal statue of Xerneas he got from the Counsel of Light. Just got what he needed, a special intercom that allows him to speak through his mansion, a desk light in case he had ever worked late in the evening, a smooth writing surface made of leather to compose the finest of letters, and a chair-also simple-made of oak.

He sat on the chair and then pressed the "ON" button on the intercom.

"Jonas? Could you please come to my office? I need to speak to you." Lucas asked kindly and as quickly as he pressed the button, he heard shuffling from the hall and soon, a gasping Quiladin in a custom fit suit blasted through the door catching its breath.

"Yes? What is it Lucas?" Jonas asked rather informally, which delighted Lucas. He never wanted to be called "lord" or "sir" unless of course when necessary or with someone new to him.

"Oh yes, well, tell the townspeople that it is best to leave the city but if they wish to stay, then let them." Lucas stated plainly.

"Leave? Why would they need to leave?" Jonas questioned rather concerned. Lucas looked at his aide and felt he deserved to know why.

"Armies are coming, and I want as many of my people safe, including you, so I suggest you leave as well unless you wish to stay." Lucas explained.

"I see…..I'll get to it right away." Jonas confirmed and prepared to leave until Lucas called on him.

"Oh, and one more thing, can you please tell Nancy to come here?" Lucas asked. Jonas nodded to confirm he had heard and made his way out of the room to do his duty.

Lucas leaned into his chair and allowed himself to rest. After some time, he had decided to begin on his task. He pulled out a piece of parchment from one of the drawers on his desk and placed it on the desk. Although the writing material was considered archaic by today's standards considering paper was now made very easily. But he felt that he should write it on this particular writing material.

He opened another drawer on his desk and retrieved a calligraphy pen inside of a bottle of ink and placed it beside the parchment. The item also considered archaic today, but that did not matter now. He held the pen and dipped the tip in the bottle of ink before putting his right hand over the parchment and started to compose his letter.

_Dear Relatives,_

_ If you are reading this than it is of highest possibility that I am dead. I have heard of you when my father, Lencent, was still alive but unfortunately I couldn't meet you in my busy life. I have sent Nancy to give you someone whom I cannot take care of, my daughter, Lura. I suggest that you do not mention my name to anyone as it would put my daughter as risk. Please take very good care of her. Nancy will help you with any problems you may have._

_Your relative,_

_Lucas_

Lucas looked over the letter to see if there were any mistakes, when he found none, he gave a nod of satisfaction and pulled out an envelope from another drawer from his desk, this time, a more modern one. He placed the envelope on the desk and then he folded the parchment twice to fit inside the envelope.

With his free hand, he picked up envelope and placed his inside it. He licked the lining of the flap, although he felt rather ridiculous doing it, causing the glue molecules to become sticky. Quickly, he folded the flap and pressed the lining to glue the envelope together. When he found that the flap was stuck in place, he turned over the envelope and, with a modern pen he swiftly got, wrote the words "_From Lucas, your relative_" on it.

Looking at the envelope once again, he nodded with satisfaction once more and placed the letter on the desk. His face than dulled once again, knowing what he was doing, but his conscience told him it was for the best. He looked to balcony and saw that the sun was very close to setting.

_The sunset…..Never thought it would be one of the most beautiful things I see before I die…_Lucas thought sarcastically, trying to cheer himself up.

Lucas perked up when he heard the sound of a door creaking open and saw a Noivern awkwardly walking through the door.

"You called Lucas?" The Noivern asked, assumedly Nancy.

"Ah Nancy, thank goodness you're not busy. I need a favor," Lucas said happily as he picked up his letter and walk up to Nancy. "I want you to deliver this along with Luca to 273 Lance Street in Fucshia City, Kanto."

Nancy's eyes portrayed shock at the mention of his daughter's name.

"Lura? Why would I bring her there and won't you come along?" Nancy questioned distressed.

"I need to stay away from my daughter if I want her to be safe, the Xinav would know who I was but they do not know what my daughter looks like. So I want you to bring her there and keep an eye on her." Lucas explained as he gave Nancy the letter he just wrote. Nancy's face saddened at the explanation and looked like she was about to retort until Lucas silenced her with his paw. "Don't worry old friend, you don't think after years of ruling this kingdom I wouldn't know what the best decision is."

Nancy chuckled at the sentence and replied brightly, "Okay, I'll get to it right away."

Lucas smiled at his old friend's reply and made is way to Lura's cradle. He picked up a basket, which apparently had a strap on it, under Lura's cradle. Nancy followed Lucas and then slowly picked up the baby, careful to not wake her, and placed her in the basket. Nancy put the strap over her neck and placed it on her shoulder. She made her way to the balcony with Lucas trailing beside her.

"Take good care of her." Lucas said almost pleadingly, to which Nancy nodded and took off, doing her best not to awaken the little Riolu, heading towards her assigned destination.

Lucas watched as Nancy's form slowly got smaller the farther away she got. A single tear escaped his eye as he watched his only child go away. He wiped the tear away and then looked down the balcony and saw that Jonas did his job rather quickly. There were Pokémon gathered outside of their homes and gather in front of Jonas, who in turn was just a few meters in front of his mansion.

And then, he heard the sound of a creaking trigger and quickly turned but then his vision turned black at the sound of a gunshot.

…..

Below, she saw a legion of tanks and several trucks that seemed to have an aura of darkness head towards the city. Nancy heard the various sounds of Pokémon screaming from Cervan City with her highly sensitive speaker-like ears as she flew away. And she knew why when Lura started crying and wailing in her basket.

Nancy temporarily panicked from being startled but quickly calmed down. She started shushing the baby, not wanting unwanted attention.

"Shhhhh shhhh shhhh…..It's okay…Nancy will take care of you…." Nancy whispered to the infant, trying to calm it but to no avail. But then she perked up when an idea struck her. She took a deep breath and then started to sing.

_Angel, angel what have I done?_

She started, and Lura stopped thrashing.

_I've faced the shifts, the wind, the anger,_

_I've faced your problems, pain and frown,_

Lura then stopped wailing.

_Why can't I please your mind?_

_Pay no mind to the skill you've earned,_

_It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle,_

_Open your heart and hands my child_

_Or you'll never make it over the river_

Lura then stopped crying.

_It'll take a lot more than words and threats_

_A whole lot more than rage and muscles,_

_Hold hands with me, we'll go together as one,_

_And together we'll cross the river,_

_And together we'll cross the river….._

When she stopped, she looked down and saw, to her relief, Lura sleeping soundly. Nancy sighed even as she heard screams and protests from Pokémon in Cervan City as it was invaded.

…..

….

….

Nancy flew very far. She had made to Johto late in the evening and perched in a tree near Blackthorn City. When the sun rose, Lura wailed, wanting food. Thankfully, she had some money to buy several things in the market, including milk. And she gave the bottle for Lura suckle on.

She continued to fly, all the way into the evening. When her body was very tired she perched again, this time on a tree near New Bark Town. Once again, she flew when she was rested. She continued to fly and then perched to give the infant sustenance and then continued.

It was evening by the time she had finally reached Fuchsia City. She landed on the streets quietly under a streetlight. She surveyed the area, looking for her destination and eventually found 273 Lance Street. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

After some time, she didn't know how long, she was greeted with a couple of Lucario in sleeping robes. One was rubbing the sleep out of its eye while the other yawned.

"What is it? And please get over with it quickly; it's 1 in the morning for crying out loud." The Lucario that was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes demanded.

"Apologies for the awakening but a dear friend of mine told me to give this to you." Nancy informed the couple as she handed them the letter she was given.

The male Lucario took the envelope and opened it with the spike on the back of his palm. He took the letter out and held it a bit to his side to allow the other Lucario to read it as well. At first, they looked irritated but after reading the letter, their eyes showed that they were fully awake and concerned.

The male Lucario put his arm at the side of his body as he looked at Nancy, searching for something. Knowing what he was looking for, she pulled the basket from her side to show the sleeping baby. Both Lucario looked inside and their faces were plastered with smiles when they saw the little Riolu turning in her sleep.

"So nothing's wrong with her? No allergies or anything?" The male Lucario said as presumably his wife cradled little Lura in her arms. Nancy shook her head.

"Nope. She's a very healthy little Riolu." Nancy answered.

Both Nancy and the male Lucario both turned to the now awake infant who was smiling happily in her foster mother's arms.

"Come inside, I think we have a lot to talk about." The male Lucario suggested as he and his wife went inside. Nancy followed and closed the door behind her quietly as Lura continued to squeal happily.

…..….

….….

**[Time of Receiving: 22:30] [Date of Receiving: 7/26/3032] [Location: 31-X5]**

**[Beginning Transmission]**

"This is Colonel Yudowski. Operation Extinction is successful. The city's morale has been wounded and surrendered without any resistance. The monarch has been executed and his body has been dumped at location C5 A5 and there are no signs of any heirs. I am awaiting further orders. Colonel Yudowski out."

**[End of Transmission] [Source of Transmission: REDACTED]**

….….

**End of Prologue**

….….

_**The Order of Light: The War against Necromancers**_

….….

**Disclaimer**: The song used is an edited version of _The Humbling River_ by Puscifer for the Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Cinematic Trailer, to which I do not own.

I also do not own Pokémon or anything related to it, as well as the idea of the world this place is set in.

I do however own this story and its characters.

**Author's Note:** Hello there! Apologies for not being around for a while, I've been having internet troubles.

Yeah I know I'm getting a little bit over my head on putting another story while I'm working on another one. But I just felt like it. This story is based on an RP in the Serebii forums called "Shadow Necrosis: Ripe with Decay" by Meeker and Avenger Angel and I felt like I wanted to weave a story based on it. So like stated above, I do not own the idea, Meeker and Avenger Angel do.

I love the RP even though I haven't had the chance to do it yet lately, so the idea of writing also came from the possibility of doing the RP even though it's already over.

I think it is okay, but I'm still working out the kinks in my writing skills, so constructive criticism will be much appreciated.

I think I'll update this and "The Time of Chaos" evenly.

So until next time, keep on writing!


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1: Memories**

….….

"In a world where telling the difference between good and evil isn't as easy as differentiating colors like black and white, who can you really trust?"

**- Cedric the Arbok, Philosopher and Chief of Police of the Sunyshore Police Department**

….….

**Main Lobby, Eterna City Hospital**

The base around her shook as another one of the mortars fired against its foundations. The inhabitants swayed with the movement until it ceased. One of them, who was large a towering, rushed towards her with speed unfathomable for a creature of his size.

"Lura, the mortars have shot some of the AA guns and our defenses on the left flank have been destroyed." The clothed Pangoro gasped at the light armored Lucario.

"Get those guns online Sergeant Gunron and move as many troops as you can to the left flank. I'll handle the airstrike." Lura ordered the Sergeant. Gunron did a quick salute to affirm her orders before heading off, barking said orders.

And yes, it is _the_ Lura whom the Pangoro spoke to, who is now dashing towards the opposite end of the former hospital, the Lura who, unknown to her, her father desperately tried to keep away from the Xinav.

When she reached the other end, she picked a rather large and futuristic gun that was white and had glowing light blue parts that glowed from the special power source. She armed the gun which the army has preferred to call "the rock gun", a reference to the old saying, "Hitting two birds with one stone" and that's exactly what it did.

Several soldiers who have heard the Sergeant's command, rushed passed her but one in particular was about to bypassed her until she called on him.

"Trent!" She beckoned, making the young Krokorok tense and turn, his face portraying the thought "Am I in trouble?"

"I need you to cover for me while head to the top." She said, alarming the Corporal.

"M-me?" He asked in shock.

"Yes! Now will you hurry! We've got bombs inbound, so come on!" Lura shouted at him as she headed for the stairs. The sentence snapped Trent out of his daze and swiftly followed Lura up the stairs with his pistol armed and ready at a moment's notice.

Although she would have chosen someone more adequate to cover her one the rooftop, the little fellow always reminded her of an old friend. Around her, she noticed, Trent's always fidgeting and she wasn't surprised, after the reputation she built. But she was surprised to find that the Corporal in question always made joke around his comrades, despite the jokes he did were always answered with a series of groans.

Lura let a smile etched on her face as memories from ten years ago resurfaced. The memories in question that were playing before her eyes like a video were what led her to join the wretched Xinav.

….

Lura, to her Lucas's relief, did live a happy and cheerful life with her foster parents Casmak and Rumia which, unknown to her, took her in and cared for her like she was their own child and, like written in Lucas's will, did not speak of his name even though it was morally best. She went to school and often had good grades, put up good behavior and was rarely bullied.

But unfortunately, all of Lucas's efforts to keep Lura away from the Xinav were in vain as it all went downhill one day.

The sky was clouded in Fuchsia City, but not so clouded that there was a chance of raining. The house where Lura now lives was well and awake as the sun started rising into the sky. The Rudginsons, Lura's now-parents, were sitting on chairs on the front porch, both keeping a watchful, yet cheerful eye on Lura and her friend.

Lura's friend was a Charmeleon; his name was Aaron. She had met Aaron when she was about seven years old in grade school. The two were assigned together to work on an art project and both quickly became friends from then on. Right now, she and Aaron were 16 and 17 respectively and although she was still a Riolu, she was only a few inches shorter than Aaron, who was a few inches taller than the usual height for a Charmeleon.

Lura laughed as Aaron struggled to keep up with her on his stubby legs as they played tag.

"Haha! You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" She taunted in between her laughs.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Aaron stated before he pounced on Lura and both of them tumbled on the grassy field.

Although games such as tag was considered childish by most Pokémon around her age, she didn't care, she was having fun and that's all that mattered as both she and Aaron burst into fits of laughter. Aaron got off on top of her and plopped himself on himself on the grass while as Lura merely propped herself up.

"So what d'ya wanna do next?" Lura asked doing her best not to collapse into a laughing fits again. Aaron thought thoughtfully for a moment-pardon the overuse, before answering.

"How about 'surgeon'?" Aaron suggested with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Lura allowed her arms to slump down, making her lie on the grass.

"Nah, that's too boring." She responded with boredom although her face showed completely the opposite, depicting a huge grin.

Aaron has grown interested in medicine ever since he found out that her father was a doctor. She, on the other hand, got interested in things about the army from her mother who was a former marine, but she partly felt that being a marine might not be the best idea.

Lura propped herself up again at as an idea struck her.

"How about let's spar? We've never tried that before." She pointed out.

"Spar? Well, okay, let's give it a try!" Aaron said excited, enclosing his claws into fists as he stood. Lura did a similar action before they backed off from each other a few feet.

The two gazed at each other with intense stares; both not putting into attention that they are facing is their good friend. The two did a standoff for a few, incredibly long seconds, which somewhat puzzled Lura but she put those thoughts away as both she and Aaron tensed their muscles.

Instantly, both charged at each other with fists and claws at the ready, engrossed in the activity despite it being a mock fight. The two finally reached each other and were a mere foot away. Both reared their fist and claw, ready to, ironically, safely lash out at the opponent. But just as they were about to strike, a voice sounded, stopping both fist and claw and making them hang in mid-stride.

"Aaron!" The voice shouted. Lura and Aaron swiveled their heads to look at the front lawn and find that there was a Charizard, who in turn was in front of a wooden and wheeled cart.

"Mom?" Aaron said incredulously, staring at her in his frozen position.

Lura too, stared at Aaron's mother incredulously, but then her form relaxed as she remembered something that caused her to frown slightly.

"Come on Aaron, we have to go now. Say good-bye to Lura." Aaron's mother said, motioning her head to the cart in question behind her.

Aaron and his parents were going to Lentimas Town in Unova to visit their relatives for about a week and then come back, but even though she knew he was going to come back, she still felt sad that she couldn't come with him. And Lura guessed that Aaron was disappointed too from the expression he was showing as he slackened his battle stance and stared at her.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Aaron said procrastinating.

"Yeah, I guess…." She responded back, not really sure on what to say.

"Hey come on. It's not like I'm going forever, right?" Aaron pointed out, to which Lura just nodded. "So cheer up! We'll see each other before we know it!"

Lura formed a smile on her face at her friend's enthusiasm and nodded determinedly.

"All right then make sure you bring back a souvenir." She teased punching him lightly on his arm.

"All right, I will." Aaron replied before going to the heading towards the cart and hoping in to it.

Lura went closer as Aaron's mother attached some sort of straps that came from the rear of said cart and put them on her. Another Charizard who she recognized as Aaron's father also wore a harness except it was attached to the front of the cart, looked behind him and nodded with satisfaction when his wife put on the harness.

As both his parents spread their wings open and prepared to take off, Aaron shouted.

"Make sure you stay out of trouble!" He yelled teasingly at the top of his lungs as the flaps of his parents' wings nearly blocked out his voice.

Lura covered her eyes with her right arm as dust turned up from the forces of two pairs of wings repeatedly pushed wind down as they flew higher into the sky. Once the dust stopped swirling in the air, she lowered her arm and watched with sadness as the dot in the sky shrank smaller and smaller until it was out of her sight.

She sighed, and continued to watch where Aaron had formerly been, partly not believing he's going to be gone for longer than she's used to. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw that it was her father looking at her with a knowing smile.

"Miss him already?" Her father said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…." Lura responded, looking back at where Aaron was.

"Don't worry, as long as you distract yourself, you won't worry too much." Casmak reassured her. Lura sighed.

"Okay. So, do you have free time to play with me?" She quickly asked, nearly forgetting Aaron. Her father gave an amused at her daughter.

"Sure." He answered plainly as he followed his daughter into their house.

….

The following days went along fine. When Aaron left, Lura played with her father at a video game for the rest of the afternoon and, as expected, beat him at it, which made both she and her father have a laughing fits at the ridiculous mistakes her father made during the game. Lura's mother ushered them for dinner and both complied.

The following day, she went to school as it was Monday. As per usual, she did well at most of the classes except for a certain class, Mr. Goodwand's mythology class. His class was infamous among the students as the creepiest among all the classes. She didn't mind school much, but every time Mr. Goodwand laid his glasses covered eyes on her, chills run through her spine. In the afternoon, she, of course, went home and did her homework before doing what she usually did in her free time, which was watch cartoons.

But the next day was rather confusing for her, her parents received a call from the school that classes will be halted in Fuchsia for the whole day due to an "incident". Seeing nothing that could possibly bad coming out of it, she just went with it and played around for that day.

The sun was particularly shining today, signaling that it was almost noon. Lura was playing with her toys in the backyard, specifically the toy truck she got from Aaron, well, in actuality, Aaron's parents when she was nine. The truck was simple, but many good memories came from it as she played with it.

She displayed an amused smile as she remembered the time when they used this truck to trick Mr. Goodwand that the kindergarten room was haunted, and earned him much embarrassment. She let out a chuckle at the memory as she launched the toy in question flying off a ramp and landing on the ground.

She just watched the truck fly and land with an emotionless face. She looked to her hands as the earlier thought led to another. On her wrists were black, adjustable wristbands that Aaron got just for her when she on ninth birthday. She could remember her initial disappointment but accepted the gift anyway when Aaron was saddened, and she remembered what she said to him.

"_It's okay! Besides, at least it'll protect my wrists." She told Aaron jokingly which resulted in both of them laughing hard._

She smiled as she stared at Aaron's gift on her wrists. Aaron wasn't the type of friend that gave her colorful gifts; he was the kind that did his best to give something practical. She chuckled as she remembered most of the gifts, a rain coat when he found that she didn't have any and that he had extras, a compass in case she ever got lost and an old helmet he found in a junk yard, which he said in case you ever are in danger, were some of the things he gave to her as gifts.

But her chain of thought was broken when she heard a voice.

"GET THEM!" The voice boomed and immediately after that, her ears picked up the sound of someone crashing through the front door.

Instinctively, she stood up and her heart began to pump blood faster as continued to listen.

"What are you doing?!" She faintly heard her father's voice demand.

"We are the Xinav, and we hereby take this city as our own!" She heard someone answer which was followed by a tremor with the sound of something exploding.

She reflexively shielded her eyes from possible debris, when she removed them from her field of vision, she saw a huge hole at the side of the house and beyond it lay a smoking Aggron. Inside, she could hear the screams and shouts of Pokémon and her parents, she deduced, brawling out in the living space.

She put up a serious face and ran towards the door to open it, wanting to help even if she couldn't provide much of it. But the door nearly slammed her when someone crashed through it, but her perception of time managed to slow down and allowed her get out of the way before she was terribly injured. She watched as the Krookodile flew through the air and crash landed on the fence, partly stopping its impact.

She quickly turned her head and looked inside the whole formed by the reptilian cannonball and saw, to her horror, a squadron of tough Pokémon fighting her mother and father. She just stared at the scene with absolutely shock until one of the combatants noticed her and instantly pierced her with a death gaze.

Her blood turned cold as the Haxorus raced towards her with its claws glowing blue. But as the Haxorus was about to strike her with its claws, her body, not wanting to die just yet, instinctually charged her body with a defiant red glow and curled up. The claws of the Haxorus bared down upon the force field like aura, but then the Haxorus was hit by an unknown force right at the torso, sending it flying and luckily, hit a Tyranitar as it was about to hit her mother, knocking them both out.

Her mother stared at the spot where the Tyranitar earlier was with confusion before gazing towards Lura. When she saw that her mother was staring at her, she gave a thumbs-up. Her mother casted an exhausted smile, but the moment only lasted as long as the word's other meaning describes. A Weavile came along and struck her on the side with its claws surrounded in a ghostly aura.

Changing her attitude once again, she quickly rushes to her mother's aid by hitting the Weavile with an incredible amount of speed, making the Weavile skid away. Before the dark weasel could counter, Rumia fired a sphere of explosive aura at it, which exploded on impact and it fell with a groan, signaling the part Ice-type was out.

But the mother-daughter duo weren't allowed a moment's rest as Pokémon after Pokémon raided their house, tiring her and her parents vigorously. When Lura was forced outside to fight, she saw that the nearby houses were also being attacked and not just hers'. She landed a deafening blow on the forehead of her latest opponent, a Venusaur, sending it staggering on the decimated backyard before it fell down with a loud thud.

She gasped for air as her body was given the chance to rest after the relentless battle so far. Even though she had fought numerous opponents, she didn't feel as tired as she thought she would be. She glanced towards her ruined house to see how her parents were doing but was frozen in her place from what she saw.

A Chesnaught, who had an eye patch on what she assumed to be its right eye, which had darkened skin for some strange reason she couldn't find, was holding her father by the fur on his chest. It wasn't the fact that her father was being held by a Pokémon she had never met before, it was what happened next that froze her nerves to the bone.

The Chesnaught held out a knife and inserted the blade into her father's chest. She could see air hitch in his throat. In the distance, she could hear her mother screaming from the rubble and jump to strike her mate's killer, but the Chesnaught skewers into her chest as well as she came too close. Her body, just like her husband, drops dead on the ground with blood pooling from their bodies.

She just stood there, frozen, her mind unable to comprehend the scene that had happened right before her eyes. She started to tremble from rage, grief and remorse. Which was more prominent, she wasn't so sure. As the Chesnaught, the killer of her parents wipes off the blood on his knife with an expression that bore that her parents were nuisances.

Her body began to tremble even more, tears welling up in her eyes. And then, she screams, causing the soldiers who were still alive and the Chesaught to turn to her. With rage clouding her mind, she enhances her speed with Quick Attack, allowing her to be face-to-face with the Chesnaught.

As she swings her fists forward, everything around her, including herself, moves in slow motion. She sees herself glowing in a bright blue before her vision turns to bloody red. She could feel power surging through her body, her size growing from the power and extra aura feelers on her head. When the glowing wears off, she wasn't a Riolu no more; instead, she was a Lucario.

Everything in her mind's eye went back to normal speed. She punches the Chesnaught hard on the face. Not letting up on her assault, she continues to berate the Chesnaught with a barrage of glowing punches. But as she punches the Chesnaught again, it stops her fist mid-air by grabbing her arm, surprising her. The Chesnaught retorts with a punch of its own, straight in her gut.

She flies in an ungraceful ark and skids on the soil, only slightly comforting her landing. She tries to stand up but a foot, more specifically the Chesnaught's, steps on her chest, keeping her down. The Chesnaught with an intrigued face to which she replies with a silent snarling face.

She wanted to attack, to rip the Chesnaught piece and plant piece, but the energy surge she felt earlier from evolving faded away as the Chesnaught firmly holds her down with its foot. In the side of her vision, she could see an armored Houndoom walk up to the Chesnaught with an indifferent face.

"Colonel, we have successfully captured Fuchsia City and have terminated all resistance." The male Houndoom reported.

"Good, get Colonel Yudowski and tell him the operation was successful." The Chesnaught ordered, not removing his gaze away from hers. The Houndoom notices that his superior was staring at her with an intrigued face.

"Um sir? Is this someone who resisted?" The Houndoom inquired, not following orders right away.

"Yes, well, I'm taking her as my prisoner. I want to discuss something with the Council." The Chesnaught answered, not seeming to mind that the Houndoom didn't immediately follow orders.

"Yes sir. I will send someone right away." The Houndoom replies before heading off.

All Lura did was stare, stare at the killer of her parents. The Chesnaught didn't seem to be affected by her death stare just keeps his eyes on her with interest.

"You are not a normal Pokémon, how else you would have survived an onslaught of Pokémon even though you are a mere youngling?" The Chesnaught rhetorically asks, to which Lura just snarls even more aggressive.

But her aggression turns to tears, her mind going into complete chaos, not caring the fact that someone was watching. Her mind was obviously in turmoil, not sure what to do, she was extremely thinking of killing herself with no reason to live until she remembered something.

_Aaron…._She thought in realization, she continues to sob, unaware that the Chesnaught was bearing a sympathetic face.

After that, time was melded into an amalgamation of memories that she wasn't sure which went first and which went last, but all she knew was that she was spared, as long as she worked with the Xinav.

…

As her memory finally stopped, she realizes that her trip through memory lane was as long as it took to reach to the top of the former hospital. In the sky, she could see Crusaders, part of the Air Force of Sonne, heading their way, ready to bomb their defensive position. She quickly propped the "the Rock Gun" over her shoulder, putting her vision on the sights, put pressure on the triggered, and fired at the Crusaders.

She put the gun down to get a better view of the target and saw to her satisfaction, and the Sonne's disdain, a Crusader was hit as well as the one behind it, immediately going down as its engines were shot, but the others continued to head to the center of Eterna. She once again held the gun on her shoulder and prepared to fire.

But a bullet nearly struck her, passing by and missing her by five inches. While as she remained in her position to cover for Gunron, Trent looked to where the gunshot originated and saw a sniper was on a building next to them, loading its gun and preparing to fire. Trent, acting quickly, grabs a hand grenade from his belt pocket, pulls the pin, and throws it at the sniper.

With his binocular eyes, he could see the Sonne sniper scrambling to get away as the grenade exploded near its position. With the threat out of the way, Lura fires once again at the Crusaders and downs two of them again. She prepares to fire again, but the building shook, causing her to lose her grip on the gun.

When it stopped, she turned around and found that Typhoons, the fighter jets of the AFS, fly overhead of the building after they launched their missiles. She quickly presses the communication link's channel opener and spoke.

"Where in the world are those AA guns Gunron?! I can't cover you guys forever!" She demanded over the communication channel. She heard static and rustling as if Gunron was scrambling to get his communication link before she heard an answer.

"The guns just got back online!" Gunron shouted through the link, and as if to punctuate it, she hears a large explosion on one of the surviving Crusaders before it crashes down on the battlefield, causing a slight tremor.

"Good job Sergeant. Now defend those guns at all costs, the Sonne are really trying to put a beating on us. I'll regroup with you as soon as I can." She ordered before turning off the communication link and turning to Trent. "Now let's get going." She says with enthusiasm that surprised her.

And by the looks on his face, Lura could tell he was surprised too before he gave a nod with determination.

"All then let's go!" Trent declares as he heads down the way they came.

Lura swiftly gathers the rock gun and makes her way to catch up with Trent with a scowl. _Oh Aaron…I miss you…._She thought sadly as she kept pace with Trent.

…...

**East Route 211, 4077th MASH**

Another sound of an explosion rocks through the very crude operating room, slightly shaking any unsecure object inside of it as its dwellers continue their work unaffected by it. Another explosion, this time, much closer, causing the lights to flicker and the occupants slightly shake.

"Another day, another time, another bomb to by~" Aaron sang, not trying to calm himself down and to instead joke about the situation. "There's nothing better in world, than to sit by with hind in the sky, blown to bits before this time-"

"Oh will you please stop it you moronic wretch, the situation's bad enough without you tearing into our ears with that ridiculous excuse of a song." A certain Archeops complained at him as he removed tapeworms from the insides of a downed Zangoose.

"All to impress you Sir Wingchester." Aaron replied, sarcasm dripping from it as held an oxygen mask over a sleep-induced Arbok.

"Yes, you know how impressed we were ever since you arrived here Charles." His Heliolisk friend, Emero, added with sarcasm while he pulled out another piece of shrapnel out of the body Arbok.

"Can it you two, we have enough problems without the Sonne clobbering us at Eterna City." An aged Marowak ordered through his surgical mask while he coaxed a Furret with glowing hands to throw up some unknown parasite.

"Yes Colonel Porter, show those delinquents who is superior." Charles said with a boosted ego.

"You shut it too Wingchester or you'll really get canned." Colonel Porter sneered before he moved onto another patient, shutting up Wingchester.

Aaron, along with Emero, snickered before they decided to take the situation at hand a bit more seriously as they operated on another patient.

"So what happened to this guy?" Emero asks the Clefable nurse, looking at the patient Riolu.

"This one got hit by a grenade. Reports say it was thrown by a Krokorok." The Clefable answered before heading off to help with other doctors.

"All right, it seems his leg got fractured and some lacerations, prepare some kurare." Emero diagnosed as he replaced his bloody plastic gloves with new ones; Aaron also did the same.

Aaron prepared the kurare and injected it into the Riolu's system, he watched as the drug made the lungs slow down to a steady bready breath and soon, the patient fell asleep.

"All right, let's make this quick. We got a whole lot of patients left to handle." Emero stated while he started doing his job. Aaron looked at the little fellow as he remembered a certain someone, before he began to assist Emero in the operation.

…

**8 Hours Later**

Aaron plopped down on the bench just outside of the doors in the O.R., exhausted from the near endless operation. Taking off his surgical mask and gloves and carelessly throwing them on the floor near the laundry basket. He leaned against the wall and then took a deep breath, relaxing him somewhat.

He remembered the Riolu patient they treated, it wasn't too difficult, but the little guy made him remember why he joined the Sonne.

…..

He remembered it clearly, when he was still a Charmeleon, after he said good-bye to Lura and left, his mind always seemed to drift back to Lura. She was his first best friend, he had many friends before her, but she was the first that he considered to be his best friend. And he knew Lura treated him the same too, inviting him whenever it was her birthday, giving presents on his, and joining in on his harmless schemes that often left the victims embarrassed.

He chuckled while he leaned on the side of the cart. He remembered his little scheme involving that toy truck that he gave to Lura on one of her birthdays, which one, he couldn't remember. With a little bit of sewing string and cover provided by a Zorua friend, he convinced the ever creepy Mr. Goodwand that the kindergarten room was haunted by making the various toys move and talk, by their voices of course, but Goodwand was terribly embarrassed when they framed that the toys were just remote controlled and the static from a Magnemite from the next room caused the controls to short circuit.

After this, it was a repetitive process, reminisce, nap, eat, and repeat, with occasional chats with his parents on how close they were to Unova. After some time, he saw Unova over the horizon and landed on the ports of Castelia City. The city was magnificent, while his parents rested; he stared at the many buildings, mesmerized by their height.

After about two days of rest, they left for Lentimas Town and arrived there in about an hour. When they landed, they met with their relative; an old female Charizard named Zelda, and recuperated for the rest of the day. But then, the next day…

Aaron has started eating breakfast-it wasn't much, just a steak and some rice, while his parents and Zelda were preparing their breakfast. His parents sat down and stated eating with him, talking with him about what they were planning for today. As he ate, the television was on the news channel, so he paid not much attention, at least until it changed its background music to signal breaking news.

"_This is a national emergency! We have just received news that Johto and Kanto has just been taken over by the Xinav!_" The Breloom newscaster announced with urgency.

Aaron glanced from his breakfast, although he had no idea what the anchor was talking about.

"_Reports are coming in from Sonne scouts that the land looks like it has been shrouded in some sort of dark cloud, but they couldn't get any closer because all of those who did go there were killed immediately._" The broadcaster huffed before continuing on a new breath. "_It is reported from the Counsel of Light, that the Xinav took no prisoners that resisted, but the death toll is unknown due to being unable to reach there in the first place. But many of the Counsel and Sonne members say it is in the thousands, possibly millions, may have died in their effort to resist._"

At this, Aaron dropped the piece of meat he was about to eat, his mind coming onto a grim conclusion as he stood up. His parents turn to their son with knowing faces while his mind goes through shock.

"Aaron…" His mother trailed off, looking at him with a saddened expression.

"I-I'll….I'll be in my room…." He states shakily before he walks off and closes the door to his room.

His mind was in complete shock, he couldn't believe it, he can't believe it, it wasn't true, is what he kept telling himself, but that always backfired when the more accepting part of his mind said that there was no evidence that Lura was alive. For one week, he just sulked in his now-room, eating his meals in between and going to his new school when he had to before going back to sulking. His parents did their best, they kept saying that there was no evidence that she died either but his saddened mind kept answering back that he knew Lura would have resisted, and killed, like the rest.

This kept going on and on, until he went on a field trip in his class. It was the almost time to go home, two minutes to be exact, and Aaron just held his backpack with the same sulked look in his eye. His class was going to a field trip around some Sonne building, Aaron wasn't so sure on what it did as he didn't pay much heed.

"Now, class, I have been told to inform you that since you all are at least the age of thirteen, you can receive training to become a Sonne member." His Typhlosion teacher addressed her class, her sentence causing Aaron to perk up in interest. "And that is the end of our Sonne training camp field trip. Now everyone, into the bus, single file please."

His teacher ushered everyone on the bus to leave, but before he stepped inside, he took one more look at the training camp and then going inside the bus.

When he arrived home, he asked his parents if he could be drafted, to which they reluctantly said yes. And after that, it was bit of a mess, but all he remembered was he was participating in the Sonne training program the next day, and then in a few years, he made friends with Emero, became a doctor, and is now ranked as a Sergeant.

…..

His trail of thought was broken when Emero plopped down beside him, taking off his surgical mask.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Emero asks, tiredness lacing his voice.

"Fine. I was just remembering someone." He responded, leaning on the wall.

The doors of the O.R. swung open to show their spent commanding officer.

"Hey, why do you look more down than usual Colonel?" Emero questioned. The tired Marowak turned around to face the two trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Quit the jokes already Emero, but if that was a real question, it's because of where these patients are coming from." The old Marowak said.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asks, confused.

"Remember that they were trying to take Eterna City before the Xinav do?" Porter inquires, to which the two nod, before he continues his answer. "Well, they failed to take the city, and I think you can guess where all those patients are from."

"Dagnabit, this isn't good." He commented.

"Yeah, well, let's get some rest. There's nothing we can do right now in our condition." Emero suggests.

"I second that." Porter quickly adds before heading off to his quarters. Emero turns to Aaron.

"Come on. Let's go back." Emero tells him before walking off to their living quarters.

Aaron looks off into the distance and sighs.

"Lura…." He mumbles. "You have no idea how much I miss you…"

….…

**End of Chapter 1**

….…

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it! Chapter 1! I wanted to make this show the main characters and exactly what happened between the events in the Prologue and the events in here. I think it is okay, but I'd really like your opinion. And once again, I do not own the names of the Sonne forces, Avenger Angel and I think Meeker does.

I'll update when I finish Chapter 2.

So until next time, keep on writing!


End file.
